Yaoi Storm
by Crazy-Fandom-Girl
Summary: Yeah, this is where I'm dumping all of the awkward oneshots that pop into my head. This will contain smut so watch out! Not sure how often I'll add to this on my own.


**Unfarmiliar Feelings**

**A/N: This was just a little idea that's been floating in my head for a long time, implied LeeGaa and no, there's no GaiLee in this one even though Guy is in it. Enjoy!**

Rock Lee lie awake on the couch in the living room of his beloved teacher, Guy. The two men had just finished a training session a few hours ago and Lee had decided to stay the night at Guy-sensei's house. Down the hallway, faint snoring could be heard from Guy's room. He was fast asleep with no problems whatsoever. Lee's thoughts, however, kept him wide awake. He wasn't sure why, but Lee had been thinking an awful lot lately about a certain shinobi he fought a long time ago. Everytime Lee thought about him, he began to feel all warm inside, kind of like how he felt when he saw Sakura, but different. He rarely even hung out with this boy, but last week at a party he finally got the chance to make friends with him. He really liked being around that boy, he enjoyed his presence a lot. Lee liked a lot of things about this boy, his independence, his strength, his pale blue eyes, the way his hair glistened in the light, the way he bent over to pick up a cup that Lee had dropped and Lee got a perfect veiw of his- Lee shook his thoughts away. There's no way he could have such feelings for Gaara it was so, innapropriate. But yet, Lee felt it was right for some reason that was unknown to him.

Lee could feel his boxers becoming slightly tig, and even though it was nearly completely dark he could tell that his friend was hard. For "normal" teens this would've been a very farmiliar feeling but to Lee, it was completely foreighn. Lee hopped off of the couch and walked down the hall to Guy's room. He figured that his beloved Sensei would be the best person to ask about this. Lee knocked on the door loudly and waited for the door to open. There was a loud thump and a muffled "ow" followed by a few words Lee was told not to say, and then the door opened to reveal a groggy, tired Guy. Lee looked up at his Sensei and couldn't help but smile at how rediculous he looked when he was tired. Guy rubbed his eyes to try and wake himself up and smiled back at his pupil.

"What's goin' on Lee? It's a bit early to go training right now." Guy stated, voice still showing signs of sleepyness. Lee's smile faded and his cheeks began to turn a light shade of red.

"Actually, I was hoping I could ask you a few questions, it's kind of important." Lee said, twiddling his fingers. Guy yawned and smiled brightly at his student. It always made him so happy to know that Lee trusted him enough to talk to him when he needed something.

"Of course you can, here, come have a seat on my bed and we'll talk for a bit." Guy replied, pointing a thumb over his shoulder towards the bed. Lee smiled and followed his Sensei over to the bed and they both sat down. Lee hesitated to speak, he wasn't quite sure how to explain anything and he didn't want his teacher to think he was weird or anything. Guy placed a hand on Lee's shoulder, he could tell that he was being hesistant about what he wanted to tell him.

"What's eatin' at ya? You know you can tell me anything." Guy said patting Lee's shoulder. Lee sighed and glanced to the side.

"Guy-sensei, what does it mean when it gets hard?" Lee questioned, preparing for some sort of outrageous reaction, but instead he received silence. Guy raised a brow not entirely sure of what Lee was talking about.

"What do you mean by that Lee?" Guy questioned, Lee's cheeks began turning red.

"I mean, like, down there" Lee mumbled, pointing in the direction of his little problem not even daring to look his Sensei in the eyes. Guy's eyes widened a bit and he was about to yell at Lee for thinking in such inappropriate ways. But then he realised that Lee was still fairly young and still going through puberty, it was a natural part of the springtime of his youth. Guy crossed his arms becoming lost in his thoughts, I mean, c'mon, it's not easy telling someone about these things.

"Well, it's nothing bad Lee, it happens to all men, especially when they're going through the stages of life that you are." Guy began, Lee felt relieved that his Sensei didn't think negatively about him. He looked up at Guy who was still halfway lost in his thoughts.

"Did it happen to you Guy-sensei?" Lee questioned. Guy flinched a bit at Lee's question and as much as he hated to admit it he smiled awkwardly at his student.

"Yes, it did" Guy stated, Lee tilted his head slightly.

"I see, but how come? I don't understand why this happened."

"Well..." Guy began, "You're just aroused Lee, sexually aroused." Guy stated, he figured he might as well not beat around the bush and just get straight to the point so he could go back to sleep. Lee was half expecting that to be the answer he would recieve, but he was still confused.

"I see, but why though?" Lee questioned, Guy sighed becoming slightly irritated by how naive Lee could be.

"Well, what have you been thinking about lately? Don't give any details, just breifly explain." Guy asked. Lee's gaze dropped to his feet and he couldn't help but smile.

"Lately, I've been thinking an awful lot about...Gaara." Lee mumbled, playing with his ovesized green t-shirt. Guy chuckled.

"You mean that sand shinobi?" Guy questioned, Lee nodded feeling a slight twinge of pain in his nether reigons. Guy chuckled again and placed a hand on Lee's head.

"That's probably what did it." Guy said leaning over to his bedside table and grabbing a box of tissue, handing it to Lee. Lee took the box and looked at it as if he'd never seen anything like it before.

"Take those into the bathroom with you and close the door." Guy said, assuming Lee would get what he was scratching at. But of course, he didn't.

"Why?" Lee asked, Guy sighed. He really didn't want to explain this to him but at this point he had no choice.

"So you can, y'know, pleasure yourself." Guy stated.

"How are tissues going to be pleasurable to me?" Lee questioned, Guy laughed.

"Lee, the tissues aren't going to pleasure you, that's your job." Guy replied, Lee's brows furrowed.

"But how am I supposed to do that?" Lee asked, Guy mentally facepalmed himself and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just, you know, play around with it, not the tissue, your uh...Manhood" Guy said trying desperatly to finish this conversation. Lee sighed, he was still not entirely sure about anything Guy was trying to tell him.

"Alright, but for how long?" Lee questioned, Guy sighed becoming very frustrated.

"You'll know when to stop." Guy stated escourting Lee out the door and jumping back into his bed to sleep.

Lee quietly made his way to the bathroom and went inside, making sure he closed the door before putting down the toilet seat and taking a seat. He put down the box of tissues beside him and stared down at his crotch dumbfoundedly. He had no idea what to do, but nothing ventured nothing gained. Lee pulled his boxers down just enough for his fully erect friend to pop out. He could see that there was something liquid beginning to leak out of the tip and grew curious. He took a single finger and slid it across his tip, at first it was only to observe the liquid but instead Lee felt something he'd never felt before. Sort of a mix of pleasure and discomfort, but mostly pleasure.

_That must've been what Guy-sensei was trying to tell me..._ Lee thought. Lee took his hand and wrapped it around his friend and slowly stroked his length. Lee felt a large wave of pleasure wash over him and involuntarily whimpered slightly and sat back on the toilet. Again he stroked his length, slightly faster and gently brushed the tip. He still wasn't sure exactly what was happening with his body but he knew he liked what he was doing to himself. Again and again he began stroking himself going faster each time until he found the perfect speed. His breath became faster and he began sweating, and the whole time he was thinking about Gaara. Thinking about what it would feel like if Gaara were the one doing the stroking, thinking about Gaara stroking himself. Lee could feel something building up in his stomach, the more he thought about Gaara the stronger the feeling became. Lee slumped down on the toilet as his hips raised themselves into the air. Lee began moaned and groaned, he could feel his body tensing up more and more with every stroke. Lee started quirming a little as he felt the need to release whatever it was that was about to come out of him. At this point, all Lee could imagine was Gaara, the way he would look if he were touching himself the way Lee was. The sounds he would make if Lee was the one to be touching him. The way their bodies would feel pressed against each other. Lee desperatly wished the Kazekage was with him right now, doing things Lee would've never known he was capable of thinking about. With a few final strokes Lee threw his head back and moaned Gaara's name, releasing everything onto his stomach. Lee's body dropped like a ragdoll and he sat there, covered in body fluids and panting. He glanced over to the tissue box the Guy had given him and he smiled.

_So that's what the tissues were for.._. Lee thought lazily grabbing a tissue and slowly beginning to clean up his mess. Meanwhile, Guy lay in his room with headphones on full blast snoring and spread across his bed sleeping.

**A/N: Yeah I'm a perv xD There's been a lot of fanfics where Gaara learns about this stuff for the first time but there's never really anything about Lee, so I decided to do somethin about it because I thought it would be interesting, also, I am still doing Toby's Tale but I just need a break from it cuz the new chapter is kinda longer than I thought it would be and I got stuck on how to write somethin but it should be out by...idk before the end of this month xD **

**Thanks for reading~ if u have any pairings you want me to write for, PM me or review this and I just might do it cuz I plan on adding more stuff to this thing **


End file.
